Without A Word
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A special request from orcarina :3 Usui and Misaki enjoy a peaceful evening together, and they don't need words to convey what they're feeling.


**This story was a request given to me by orcarina. All credit for the idea goes to them. I just wrote it XD**

**We tried a different style for this one: no dialogue. Hope you like it, orcarina! And of course everyone else too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

><p>Without A Word<p>

Soft evening shadows were slinking in through the tall window's of Usui's apartment, filling the room and tinting it in a slightly dark hue.

The reds and yellows of the sunset flooded in along with them, mixing together like flames of different fires to produce an overall color of musty gold.

A light, elated tune floated about the air of the room from its origin, an antique radio off to one corner of the room. The song gave the apartment a comforting and alluring atmosphere that matched the scenery of the beautiful sunset perfectly.

The tall, blonde boy who occupied the apartment was presently in his kitchen, preparing a small treat for his guest, who sat on the couch in his living room with a slight pout on her face. They were going out, so she kept telling herself it was no big deal to be over at his apartment like this, but somehow she could not shake the tiny bubble of nervousness out of her system.

She suddenly began fretting in her mind if her blouse and skirt were too flashy for their little get-together, or if they were not flashy enough. She tentatively reached one hand up to her hair and tugged at it, thinking it was too messy and that she needed to straighten it. A blush crept across her face when she next looked up to see him watching her with amused emerald eyes from his post in the nearby kitchen and she quickly folded her hands back into her lap with a small huff.

He smiled that ever so slightly crooked smile of his as he sauntered into the living room, holding two small plates; a slice of cake sat upon each. He placed the dishes on the small table in front of the couch she sat on before flopping down onto one of the cushions with so much force it made her bounce and she squeaked in surprise. She opened her mouth to snap a comment at him but he just chuckled before she could, and she eventually lost her motivation.

She grabbed the plate closest to her and was about to dig her fork into the treat when she saw his finger moving from side to side out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at him questioningly and placed her plate in her lap as she watched him reach for the other slice of cake. Cutting off a piece, Usui extended his arm toward her and let the fork-full of food hover before her lips, a Cheshire grin on his face.

It took Misaki a moment to catch the hint, but when she did, her jaw only gaped and she could not form literate words due to her shock and embarrassment. She glanced frantically from the cake before her to his face and back again several times, her face growing hot as the music continued on blissfully in the background. She blinked once up at him to make sure the hint she was getting was correct, and when he nodded encouragingly, like a teacher to a student, she heaved a sigh in defeat as she gave in to his will.

Slowly, Misaki opened her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut from the humiliating situation she had found herself in. Usui brushed the cake past her lips and into her mouth and she gently bit down before pulling away from him. He laughed again as she chewed and swallowed with a cherry-red blush on her cheeks, then nodded once to show her approval of the taste.

She then noticed that he was looking at her expectantly and her golden eyes widened as they flicked to the cake in her own lap and then back to him. She wanted to groan aloud and protest, but before she could do so, Usui had leaned in closer to her, sending her heart into a frenzy.

Hesitantly, she cut into her slice of cake and lifted a shaky hand up to his lips; it took all of her effort to keep the cake from falling off of the fork. Misaki moved closer to him and at the last second, Usui shot forward and snatched the cake from her happily, like a puppy.

Misaki felt an odd sensation in her stomach, but soon it felt more natural and less stressful as she continued feeding him, and he did the same to her. They took turns offering and eating their cakes until there was only one small piece left per person. With a look that suggested mutual understanding, both Seika High students fed the other their final piece at the same time. They each enjoyed the last bit of sweetness before they placed their vacant plates onto the table.

Usui leaned back on the couch and stretched his long arms, his left brushing against Misaki's shoulders. She let out a small gasp at the slight contact which alerted his attention to her. She was sitting with her back very straight and her shoulders tense, her fingers balled into fists on her knees.

Usui recalled this was their first time alone together after they had officially started going out, and longed to make her feel more at ease; the music he had specifically selected for that purpose did not seem to be too effective at the moment.

So he extended his left arm again and brushed against her shoulders, making her jump slightly. She shot him a bashful look from the corner of her eye and he smiled at her cute behavior; it was up to him to make her feel comfortable. He ran his fingers through her soft, black hair that was cool to the touch, like a brand new, previously untouched fabric. His fingertips danced lightly over her shoulder and the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He selected a lock of hair and twirled it around his fingers multiple times over until she got used to his touch.

Finally, her tense shoulders relaxed and Misaki slowly slid back to lean against the couch alongside him. Usui snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and after a second of silent debating in her mind, she decided to comply and scooted closer; her small frame fit perfectly into the crook of his arm as he pulled her to his side.

The music continued softly as the sun began to set, making the room slightly darker as it began to disappear. His right hand brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as his left lie on the couch in between them, ostentatiously empty. Misaki could not ignore it.

Slowly, she reached forward and slipped her right hand into his left, just barely touching his fingertips at first, but soon she traced her fingers across his palm soothingly. With her vacant left hand, reaching across her stomach, she coyly brushed a lock of soft, blonde hair from the side of his face.

However, she found herself unwilling to pull her hand away after that, so she kept it there, gently gliding her fingertips over his cheek as he did the same to her, their other hands' fingers entwined on the couch. Misaki found herself becoming more and more engrossed in his perfect face as she continued to flit her palm across his cheek, gingerly grasping his hair and combing through it.

Usui's hand felt warm on her cold hair, still slightly damp from the shower she had taken before she arrived. She could not suppress an elated sound from her lips when he ran his fingers through her hair and down the side of her neck where he rested his palm on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as he continued to caress her, leaning her cheek into his warm palm with a sigh.

Then, she reopened her eyes to find herself staring directly into his; even in the darkness their emotions were perfectly clear.

There was a longing in his eyes that was deeper than the pools of emerald that they were, emotions that connected to his desires as a human being. Misaki wished that her eyes could reflect the same feelings for him, and by the sensation she felt coursing throughout her body when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he saw in her what she saw in him.

His irises were a mixture of love and the want to protect, but the most overpowering emotion in his eyes was something nameless, something that could only be described as a longing for eternity with her, something so powerful she nearly looked away, feeling unworthy of such devotion. But before she could turn her face away, Usui gently turned her face back toward him so he could see her eyes, and she exhaled gently in compliance as she pressed her cheek into his palm.

In her eyes, he saw a nervousness, the nervousness of losing someone incredibly important to her. Past that, in her golden pools of emotion, he saw a determination to keep that important someone close, an emotion so powerful he blinked in surprise. But overall, he saw an iron willpower that swore on her very heart and soul to love that someone forever.

They needed no words; their eyes said it all, as did the gentle touches they shared.

Usui pulled her shoulders in to him and she straightened up to meet his level. He asked permission with his eyes and she blinked in consent.

Leaning down, he pecked her on her opposite cheek from where his hand rested and she too kissed the side of his face.

Then, Usui kissed her lips, the music dispelling any awkward tensions between them. Closing her eyes, Misaki kissed him back fervently, pulling him down a little closer to her as he pulled her up. Their lips melted into the kiss, the faint taste of cake adding to the sweetness of it all. Time soon became irrelevant to the loving couple as they got lost in one another's passion; at one point, their hands dropped down to the couch until both of his were clasping both of hers.

Misaki was determined not to be outdone by him, as she usually was, so as the kiss changed from tender to passionate, she kissed back fully, almost desperately, as if to portray her fears of losing him. Just the thought frightened her, and she did not even realize when tears formed at her eyelids and sat there, threatening to fall but never swelling enough to do so.

Usui blinked open one eye and noticed her tears, and so he gently kissed her back to sooth her, until she calmed down a bit, silently telling her that he was not going anywhere. He felt her become at ease once more, and closed his eye to let his senses be completely lost in her.

Seemingly an eternity later, he felt a pressure on both of his hands as she tightened her grasp on them, begging for air. She felt his lips smile at this, and he pressed his lips to hers one last time before he finally pulled away.

Misaki gasped frantically for air, not realizing just how long she had been without it, and Usui too seemed a bit pale. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder and she accepted his offer and did the same. His hands slid out of hers only to re-entwine them even tighter, in a way that just naturally fit.

Panting soon died down to quiet breathing as the couple lifted their heads simultaneously. They shared a look once more, but though she was smiling, Misaki failed to take heed of the tears in her eyes from her previous fears. But Usui noticed them clearly and slipped one hand away from hers, wiping her tears away.

She sighed as if in apology for being so girlish before she leaned into his palm again. He kissed her cheek again and she closed her eyes as he began caressing her hair once more.

She breathed out the three words he longed to hear every second of every day, followed by his name, which was interrupted by an adorable yawn. Her eyes closed as her head fell sideways onto the top of the couch, her hands uncurling slightly beneath his. Usui rested his head on the couch as well, facing her and letting his hand fall back to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers and let his eyelids fall shut as well.

He fell asleep to the sounds of quiet music and her gentle breathing, and she fell asleep to his tender yet protective warmth, their hands loosely locked.

The music continued to play as the sun set fully, leaving them in darkness.

It was in their words, in their eyes, in the ways their hands entwined, in their touches, in their kisses...

Just through these things, they confessed their unyielding love to one another, without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope it met your expectations, orcarina! I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well!**

**Please review!**


End file.
